


Emotional Men

by schneefink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: Are there movies that always make you cry?<br/>Evgeni Malkin: "Of course. I'm emotional guy, I'm like smile but if bad end, I'm crying."<br/>Marc-André Fleury: "I don't cry, I'm a man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Men

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video and [this prompt.](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=3063312#cmt3063312) Thanks to snickfic for making me write it.

Marc should have known something was up when Geno took much longer than usual to finger him open that night. They were always careful, of course – Sid would kill them both if they got injuries from sex – but Geno's preferred forms of teasing were tickling and slowing down during fucking.

Finally Geno removed his fingers and felt around in the blankets, but instead of a condom he grabbed the lube again. Marc groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. 

"C'mon," he complained, "we'll miss morning skate at this rate."

Instead of getting on with it, Geno sat back and shook his head. "I know you don't want me fuck you anymore," he said. "I'm very sorry to hear."

"The fuck?" Marc asked, confused. He took his legs off Geno's shoulders so he could see him better. 

"You say I'm not man enough for you. Very sad." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Marc watched Geno suspiciously. He was almost completely sure this was some kind of prank, and Geno's poker face sucked. 

"You say I'm too much emotions," Geno said. "Very sad, but I understand. You and your toys be very happy together."

Marc groaned when he finally realized what this was about. The stupid video about crying at movies had come out a few days ago and the guys had gleefully chirped both him and Geno over their answers. Someone had even put pictures of crying Pokémon all over Olli's stall (Marc denied all responsibility.) He'd thought that was it, but Marc had clearly underestimated how much Geno loved trolling him. 

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me, fucker," Marc demanded and kicked Geno in the side.

Geno, now grinning widely, put his hand over his heart in dramatic fashion. "I care very much for you. I'm only want you be happy! Is hard, but I'm not be in way of your true love."

Marc kicked at him again, but Geno caught his foot easily, raising his eyebrows as if to ask "really?" He was clearly enjoying this. Dick. 

It would be a lie to say that Geno's asshole tendencies weren't part of what attracted Marc to him in the first place. That didn't mean he didn't curse them fervently when he was the victim. Usually he'd make Geno work harder before he gave in, but he really wanted to get fucked. He knew Geno was counting on that, the fucker. Marc would get him back for this.

"You know I was joking," he said irritably, "now stop fucking around."

Geno made his eyes go wide. "You're saying I'm man enough for you? You make me happiest man in the world!"

Marc rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, you're very manly. Now get the fuck on with it!"

"I'm know you want my manly dick," Geno said smugly, and proceeded to prove it.


End file.
